


so emotional baby

by katyaaacapaldi



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyaaacapaldi/pseuds/katyaaacapaldi
Summary: shea needs to be honest with sasha about her feelings for the Russian woman. she'd been able to talk to her about anything before! yet this time is was different.
Relationships: Shea Couleé/Sasha Velour
Kudos: 1





	so emotional baby

**Author's Note:**

> another oneshot from wattpad! i wrote this ages ago and i think ive greatly improved with my writing!

Shea was an absolute mess over Sasha. Sasha had been in her life ever since she'd started high school in the year above and when she first met the Russian student she was intrigued. She was one of the kindest, prettiest girls that she'd ever seen, as well as being incredibly smart. They'd met through the drama club that was held after school and since them they'd gotten incredibly close. Shea admired the older girl greatly, and the pair shared a lot of love for eachother. Fast forward a few years to when the pair were young adults, to when Shea found herself having a massive "crush" on Sasha. The only person who was aware of this was Peppermint, who was constantly teasing Shea about it.

"Shea when are you going to talk to Sasha?" She'd asked one evening, when the two were talking on Facetime. Peppermint was in NYC most of the time and Shea was in Chicagoaa, which meant they had to talk through text or calls. 

"Pep not yet!" Shea groaned, walking back over to the iPad which showed the other woman's grin. "She's out of the country and her phone's broken so I can't exactly call her."

"Well when's she back then?" Shea hesitated at the question, scrolling through her calendar before answering shortly after.

"Tomorrow, 5pm. I'm going to pick her up."

"Oh so she's told you when she's coming back!" Peppermint exclaimed, her smile even wider than it had been previously. "Interestinggg." 

"Of course she did. She told me before she set off." Shea sighed quietly and reached across to grab what looked like a bit of paper to Peppermint. She showed it to the camera- it was a photo of Shea, Sasha, Peppermint and one of their other friends Trinity. It was around 3 years old and was from a New Years Eve event they'd attended. Sasha had her arm around Shea's shoulder and was looking at her with what Peppermint called a romantic sappy look. When it'd been brought up, Sasha dismissed it with a laugh and that was the end of it. "She's so pretty Peps. So pretty."

"God you're such a lesbian!" She laughed. "Look imma go, Bob wanted to talk about something. I'll speak to you soon bitch." 

"See you later bitch." Shea answered, ending the call. As she laid back on her bed, she looked at the photo she still held. Gently she set it down on her bedside table and fell into a light sleep. 

When she woke up the next morning, rain was drizzling down the windows, creating little streams on the panes. It was 7am and silent. Until there was a noise from her phone. An incoming call. From an unknown number. Rolling over she clicked the answer button and held her phone up to her ear, clearing her throat.

"Hello?"

"Shea? Sorry if I woke you up." It was Sasha on the other end, her voice quiet and calm. Shea sat up in surprise. 

"Hey Sash, what's up?" 

"I just wanted to let you know I'm on my way back, someone lent me their phone so I could tell you." Shea could hear Sasha's smile on the end of the phone, which caused her heart to flutter.

"Alright, you're back at 5 aren't you?"

"Yep unless the flight gets delayed but I can't see that happening. Anyway, see you later love!" 

"Yeah see you later, stay safe." Shea replied. She heard a laugh from Sasha before she hung up. After a few minutes she decided to get dressed, pulling on a jumper before heading downstairs and getting some coffee. The rain was now relentless and the room was virtually freezing. After a few minutes there was a buzz from her phone- Peppermint.

heyy, how are you and sash? xx Shea read the text and sighed quietly, however she couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face.

We're not dating bitch! She's okay, i'm going to pick her up later xx

if you say so, me and mayhem are betting that you'll be together by the end of the dayy xx

"Oh my god." Shea laughed to herself and rolled her eyes. Was she surprised? Not really. Mayhem (one of Shea, Sasha and Peppermint's longest friends) had been pestering Sasha for ages over Shea. Shea only knew about this after Sasha had mentioned in passing, and Shea nearly died of embarrassment. It was all in good fun, however both Pep and Mayhem really did push the boundaries at times. 

It was now 4:53 in the afternoon. It was raining still, even heavier than earlier and it was starting to get dark. Shea was stood in the airport, waiting for Sasha. For the first time since she'd met Sasha she felt uneasy. Should she tell Sasha now? Should she wait? Should she just never tell Sasha and let it go? 

"Shea!" Shea blinked and saw Sasha walking towards her, suitcase in hand. Sasha pulled Shea into a hug, which was gladly accepted by the taller girl. After a few minutes Shea pulled away, face flushed. "You okay?" Sasha asked, smiling at Shea.

"Yeah! How are you? How was your flight? Was the trip okay? Are you jet-lagged?" Shea kept rambling on, until she noticed that Sasha was laughing. "Wait what have I said?"

"Nothing! It's cute, that's all. And I'm fine honestly, the flight and the trip was all good. I got to meet Miss Zamo, you know the slightly odd but amazingly talented Russian businesswoman and see Monet again. Anyway, let's go? I don't want to be keeping you away from your house for longer than needed." 

"Oh sure okay." They headed to Shea's car and drove to Sasha's house in a comfortable silence, some pop song playing in the background. It was a 40 minute drive from the airport to where she lived, and during the first few minutes Shea had been debating on whether to tell Sasha. She wouldn't be able to live it down otherwise. "Sash?"

"Yes?" 

"I think I like you." There. She'd said it. There was no response. Nothing. "Well. Yell, scream, say something, anything." 

"Can you...Can you pull over for a sec?" Sasha spoke quietly. Shea stopped the car on the side of the road and turned to look at Sasha. Her face was expressionless.

"I shouldn't have said that, I'm so sorry, Pep and May have been going on about it-"

"Shea. Listen to me, I knew already." Sasha said, louder than before. "Peppermint told me a few weeks ago, it's fine." 

"Really? You're not mad?" Sasha shook her head. "I thought you would be." 

"I'm not." Sasha smiled slightly and reached across to take hold of Shea's manicured hand. "I think we need to talk about this properly in the next few days, once I've settled back in here. That okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Shea smiled. She started the car a few minutes later and continued driving back, a happiness in her heart. She was glad.


End file.
